1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing system which is to be installed on the clean water inlet channel coming from the reservoir on the sanitary ware product and which makes the toilet/closet bowl be washed and to a method for using the said system in order to wash the toilet bowl.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the case that the toilets in the common places such as school, offices where we spend most of our time are not cleaned sufficiently, serious hygiene problems come about. In some of the sanitaryware products that are currently being used, there is not an additional washing system, and most of the toilets that are being used are ringed toilets which have a part called toilet ring. In the ringed toilets, the toilet bowl can be washed by means of the holes of different sizes and diameters that are available on the inner toilet bowl or on the rim (FIG. 1). However, when the washing process takes place through these holes available on the toilet bowl, the cleaning process causes a negative situation emerges in time in terms of hygiene.
Some of the toilets developed within the present state of the art are the washing systems applied on the toilets which do not comprise a ring, which is also called as rimless.
The document numbered WO2009030904A1 relates to a washing system which can be used in toilets without any ring. The said system is not an add-on system, but available on the toilet. Water flows into the bowl through the side channels (5 and 6) and the middle channel (14). This system is suitable to be used in toilets without rings, and the toilets need to have the water distribution part for distributing the water. The system mentioned in the said document is not an add-on system mounted to the toilet, but a system which has been composed on the toilet.
In the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,138A, a washing system is disclosed, where a water passing channel has been created on the inner rim and the water is enabled to pass from this part to the bowl.
In the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,153B2, a washing system is disclosed wherein many different embodiments are mentioned. In the system, the water enters into the side parts by means of the holes created on the side part of the toilet bowl, and progresses on through the channels opened there, and is poured into the toilet bowl from the water outlet points that there channels direct. One of the water outlet channels is located so as to move the water forward, while the other water outlet channel is located in a way to move the water in the backward direction, and therefore the water is provided to swirl. In the system, an embodiment for spraying the water with a spray rim is disclosed.
In the document numbered US2011/0023224A1, a washing system is disclosed, wherein the ⅓ of the water is flowing into the bowl from one flow path, while the remaining ⅔ is flowing from the other flow path.
In the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,913A, the water flow is provided through the holes created in certain diameters on the rim. The rim has been constructed and arranged to allow passage of cleaning liquid into the bowl through a first hole and a second hole. The rim has a well with a well floor formed in the rim floor adjacent the front of the bowl. In one aspect, the second hole may have a larger radii than the first hole so as to pass a more powerful stream of water into the bowl. In another aspect, a plurality of first holes may be provided in the rim floor, a plurality of second holes may be provided in the well floor and a blocking member may be positioned within the well adjacent the front of the rim and equally dividing the second plurality of holes.
In the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,325A, a system is disclosed, wherein the water passes on the rim and flows into the bowl through the holes that have been created on the rim. The holes that are located on the front part of the rim are designed larger in terms of diameter.
In the document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,544, a system is disclosed wherein toilet washing process is conducted by means of a one-piece nozzle. As the nozzle has a one-piece structure which cannot be demounted, the necessary cleaning cannot be provided. Additionally, the nozzle mentioned in the said document is not suitable for use in the toilets having a bidet system. The gap from the water outlet channels on the nozzle is not eligible to grant the water with a function.
In the document numbered DE 102006031893 a flushing water distributor has been explained. However, this system is built into the urinal or WC rim and is not suitable for use with the bidet pipe system. On the other hand the system of the present invention is suitable for use in toilet bowls without any rim/ring and furthermore it can be used with bidet pipe system.
In the document numbered EP0519885 an apparatus for cleaning the inner wall of toilet bowls has been mentioned. However, with the apparatus mentioned in this document as seen from the FIG. 1 it is not possible to wash the side rings of the toilet bowl. The inner surface of bowl is washed through the jet of water G1. A jet of water G2 is used for washing the user. Furthermore, in this system the tubular member is connected to the water line independent of the flush system.